All Or Nothing
by NaNNersONtheWeB
Summary: About two years after Breaking Dawn, Edward has written countless songs for Bella, but one of them stands out the most to her, besides her lullaby of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

All or Nothing

About two years after Breaking Dawn, Edward has written countless songs for Bella, but one of them stands out the most to her, besides her lullaby of course.

**Edward POV**

My love and I were just relaxing at our cabin in our room still in Forks. A day away from the family, filled with laughs, smiles, and of courses many, many kisses. Bella was just looking out at the forest with a slight smile on her gorgeous face, thinking. Even after all these years I still can't get over the fact of how utterly perfect she is. Her delicate features, slight frame, and beautiful long, mahogany hair are just the basics of her. She was stunning as a human, and as a vampire, there just aren't words to describe her, and to believe that she picked me, she's mine. I was so caught up with my own thoughts I didn't realize that Bella was staring at me for a while with a look on her face that just screamed love. I looked down at her in wonder when I did finally notice. She smiled and said:

"Remember last year when you composed that song for me?"

I chuckled, "Love your going to need to be a little more specific than that. I wrote you many songs last year." She pouted and gave me an exasperated look. Truth is I know what song she is talking about, it's just nice to tease her every once in a while.

"Edward, it's the one that is my favorite besides my lullaby. The one that I love very, very much, you sung it for me on Valentine's Day." She gave me a pleading look, begging me to know which song she was talking about.

"I know what one you are talking about, would you like me to play it for you again?"

She nodded her head vigorously. And took my hand, yanked me out of bed, and started running towards the main house. When we got there we found that no one was there, Alice must have told them of us coming, and for them to give us a little privacy for once. We quickly sat on the white grand piano bench, the same on that we have had for years, and before I began playing, I quickly picked up Bella's hand and softly kissed her knuckles. If she could still blush, I'm positive she would have been right now. I gently set her hand down and began playing.

**_When I first saw you standing there  
You know it was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a little hard to bare.  
Send some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
Still now that's something  
I could never forget  
You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world _**

**_Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Lets take a chance go far away today  
And never look back again  
Since I said I loved you in Volterra  
It`s never been the same since then  
You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
This is it nothing to hide  
One more kiss never say goodbye  
This is it baby your all mine  
Looking at all or nothing _**

**_Babe it`s you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It`s just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it`s you and I  
Babe it`s you and I…_**

I looked over and I saw Bella looking at me with a look of pure adoration… and lust. I decided to really make her feel loved, even more than the song just hopefully did. And let's just say that after we found someone, Jake, to look after and take care of Rennesme, we didn't intend to come out of our room for quite a while. Just with the song this day might have been a Valentine's Day to remember, but now I am going to make sure of it…

**Hey this is my first story, so it probaably my friend and I are going to Co-write a story, any ideas what it should be about. PM me if you do!**


End file.
